


【磁石】体检

by Zlyly_0



Category: Arashi - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:54:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21532549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zlyly_0/pseuds/Zlyly_0
Relationships: Y2 - Relationship
Kudos: 13





	【磁石】体检

樱井翔桌前摞着厚厚一沓的病历，他埋着头奋笔疾书的时候值班室的门砰的一声被推开。他看了眼自己的手表头也不抬的说，“现在还没到放学时间，nino你又翘课了？”

擅自闯进来的少年一副漫不经心的样子一屁股坐到了沙发上，“反正老师讲的我都会。”

樱井无奈的扶额，他发现二宫和也自从获得保送的名额后就开始不好好念书了，有事没事都往他这里跑，虽说小孩的毛病大部分都是他惯出来的，但这不影响他想吓唬一下不听话的高中生。

“我可要打电话给和子阿姨告状了。”樱井假装严肃的说。少年显然是跑着到他这里来的，脸蛋红扑扑的，亮晶晶的眼睛对樱井眨巴了两下，“这句话你都说了无数遍了哦翔酱。”

樱井不置可否的笑了笑。

他家和二宫家是邻居，二宫的父母经常出差，每次这种时候他妈妈就异常高兴，喜笑颜开的把二宫小朋友抱回了自己家里，于是十四岁的豆丁翔就带着八岁的小和也玩，这种状态维持到樱井考上大学，直到他搬出去自己住了，小家伙明明是个货真价实的室内派却还是不嫌累的每周末跑到他的公寓里呆着。

二宫不擅长照顾自己，平时不提醒他的话能自己坐在地上打一下午的游戏，樱井又得给他投食，傍晚又得强行拖着身体素质不达标的小宅男出门锻炼，到了周一还得开车把他送回学校，他规划好的周末每次都被搅的一团糟。樱井崇尚有条不紊的生活，制定的计划表甚至都精确到了分钟，他不喜欢自己的计划被打乱，却为了二宫一次又一次的破例。

而现在，不省事的小家伙又哼哼唧唧的吵着说肚子饿了。樱井拉开抽屉拿出了一直放着的NS塞到了二宫手里让他先打会游戏打发时间，答应他工作结束后一定带他去吃他最喜欢的汉堡肉。

二宫不满的撅起嘴背对着他把自己缩进了沙发里，倒也不再打扰樱井工作。一时间屋子里只剩下钢笔划在纸上和游戏机按键的声音，樱井写的手臂酸痛的时候会抬头看看他的小朋友，竟萌生了想让时间暂停的念头。

桌上病历越来越少，樱井心情轻快，手上的动作也加快了不少，这时他突然听到二宫痛苦的呻吟声，“肚子好痛，翔酱救我…”

虽说他已经从实习医生转正，面对突发状况心态沉稳了很多，但不代表发生在二宫身上他就能冷静面对，樱井慌了神，急忙扔下手中的笔跑到蜷缩成一小团的二宫身边。

“怎么了nino？！”还没等他伸手把二宫扶起来就对上了一张恶作剧得逞的脸，二宫发出像小猪一样哼哼的笑声，一边朝着樱井吐了吐舌头，“骗你的啦！”

发现二宫没事的时候樱井先是松了一口气，他被吓出一身冷汗，冷静下来后一股怒火涌上心头，他气的咬牙切齿只想把小孩按在腿上揍一顿。然而他脑海中浮现一个更好的想法，一个惩罚不懂事的小孩的好方法。

二宫看到樱井的脸上露出了一个和善的笑容，他似乎意识到自己玩笑开过头了，他企图用无辜的表情蒙混过关时直接被樱井一把提了起来夹在腋下带进了休息室。

“看起来有必要给你做个全身检查呢。”

二宫被扔到病床上的时候整个人都是懵的，他看到樱井从胸口的口袋里掏出了眼镜，看起来像是动真格的样子。

“这位病人，麻烦你把上衣脱掉。”

二宫此刻像极了只受到惊吓的小柴犬，被樱井的眼神吓的哆哆嗦嗦的却还是听话的脱掉了衣服。都怪樱井穿着白大褂又戴着眼镜的样子让人无法拒绝，二宫默默的在心里给自己开脱。

少年的皮肤白皙，肩膀瘦窄的看起来弱不禁风，腹肌倒还有点轮廓，樱井一本正经的拿着听诊器胸件朝着他胸口方向压了上去，他手腕一拐弯，正好按上了少年的乳头把它狠狠的压进了乳晕里。二宫惊呼出声，小巧的粉色肉粒接触到冰凉的金属瞬间变得挺翘。

“真奇怪啊，怎么什么都听不到呢？”樱井疑惑的偏了偏头，恶意的用金属面去按压着他的乳头。

“唔嗯…变态！”二宫咬着下唇，口中溢出难耐的喘息。他不自然的屈膝，试图遮盖住自己已经起反应的下身，樱井发现了也不拆穿他，而是继续玩弄着他左边的乳尖。

“啊抱歉，忘记戴耳件了。”樱井挑了挑眉，稍微使了点劲的掐了一下另一侧被冷落的乳尖，“摸你的奶头为什么底下变得硬邦邦的了，嗯？”

二宫的耳尖红的滴血，叛逆期的少年不甘示弱的瞪着他，在成年人的眼里不过是变相的引诱，樱井本来只是打算让小家伙长点记性就停手，但发展到至此无论如何都停不下来了。他扯下二宫的裤子，看到他色彩鲜艳的卡通内裤没忍住笑了出来。

“有什么好笑的！”极其容易害羞的小家伙声音愈发的尖细，樱井嫌他聒噪，干脆啃上了他的嘴唇把他的声音堵了回去。小孩还没反应过来就被他撬开了牙关，成年人的舌尖长驱直入，重重舔舐过敏感的上颚后缠住了他的舌头。二宫忘了换气，脸被憋的通红，来不及咽下的涎水顺着他嘴角滑落。

狡猾的成年人趁机抚上了他的腿间，性器顶端淌出的前液把内裤弄湿了一小片，樱井宽厚的大掌裹住鼓鼓囊囊的一团揉弄起来，指腹还恶意的摩擦着脆弱的铃口，二宫呜咽着就直接射到了内裤里。

和自渎完全不同的高潮让少年缓不过神，樱井让他抬起屁股他真的就乖乖的照做让人脱去了湿淋淋的内裤，二宫乖巧顺从的样子促使着樱井的占有欲的滋生，他恨不得立刻进入少年的身体把他从内到外都染上自己的味道，刻上自己的烙印。

樱井忍着下腹的胀痛还是决定把所谓的“惩罚”进行下去，他从旁边的柜子里取出一次性PVC手套戴上，小家伙的眼睛警惕的跟着他滴溜溜的转，分明怕的不行还要装作满不在乎的样子只会让樱井更想欺负他。

他握着二宫纤细的脚踝把人像小鸡崽一样轻而易举的翻了过去，顺手在他的腰下塞了个枕头。两瓣白嫩的屁股浑圆饱满，全身的脂肪似乎都堆积在了这里。樱井像揉面团一样把玩着他的臀肉，少年被揉的哼哼唧唧的心里觉得又怪异又舒服，直到臀瓣间隐秘的穴口被指尖抚上的时候他惊的一哆嗦，“等下！翔酱？！别碰那里…”

二宫本身皮肤白，私处不仅没有多余的杂毛甚至还透着浅粉色，液体状的润滑剂涂抹上去泛着水光，就像是从他身体内部分泌出来的淫液一样。樱井被眼前的景象刺激的呼吸有些粗重，他慢慢的把自己的手指塞进了他紧致的小穴里。

被侵入的感觉过于清晰，脆弱的肠壁粘膜被用力的按压让小家伙湿了眼眶，他紧张的连大腿根都紧绷着。

“直肠指检，高材生二宫和也难道不知道吗？”

二宫气呼呼的，脸颊旁边鼓起一小团肉，他当然知道，只是色咪咪的成年人手法怎么看都不像在认真做检查。樱井清楚能让少年爽到的位置在哪却故意要捉弄他，每次都巧妙的避开前列腺带给他不爽快的酥麻感，撩拨似的把肉穴翻搅出咕叽咕叽的水声。

“…哪有你这么不称职的医生…”二宫腰腿都发软，把脸埋在臂弯里小声地嘀咕的一句却被樱井听进耳里。他怒极反笑，指尖毫不客气的按上了他的前列腺。小家伙被插的尖叫一声，声音都发着颤，发泄过一次的肉茎又精神了起来向外吐着腺液。

“nino好过分啊，哥哥我这么努力的给你检查身体，你又是吓唬我又是指责我，我可是会伤心的。”樱井掐着他柔软的屁股肉，一下接一下的用力碾按着他穴内的软肉，方才还有些干涩的小穴已经变得湿润，流出的淫液沾湿了樱井的手套。

少年已经全身都变成漂亮的粉红色了，他张着嘴叫着，却又像是反应过来后把肉乎乎的小手塞进自己的嘴里想要阻挡放浪的呻吟溢出，快感太过密集，前列腺被手指操弄都让他承受不住的颤抖着，在他快要射精的时候樱井抽出了手指。

高潮被硬生生遏制的痛苦让小家伙立马掉了几颗眼泪，他红着眼睛企图伸手抚慰一下自己挺翘的肉茎却被樱井一巴掌抽上了屁股，白皙的臀瓣抖了两下迅速变得红肿，他委屈的瘪着嘴不敢再碰自己。尽管樱井平时再怎么宠他但还是有威严的，他终于才想起来撒娇，柔软的手臂示好般的环上了樱井的肩膀，一边还伸出小舌头像个小奶狗一样舔了下樱井的嘴角，“呜呜对不起翔酱…我错了…”

二宫去扯他的皮带，掏出他早就勃起的粗长肉棒用两只小手圈住上下套弄着，小家伙抬起湿润的上目线看着樱井，发现他仍然一动不动的盯着他，眼里也看不出情绪，二宫只得俯下身张嘴去舔他的肉棒。樱井平时注重卫生，性器上没有太重的味道，略微的腥味反而让二宫想含的更深。

樱井居高临下的看着小孩，从他的角度正好可以看见二宫带着一个巴掌印的小屁股随着他吞咽的动作在微微摇晃，还有他薄薄的嘴唇被他的肉棒摩擦的嫣红，他的肉棒对于二宫来说太大了，含进去半根就已经抵到了嗓子眼，小家伙被刺激的不住干呕，收缩的喉管吸的他忍不住在他的口中浅浅的抽送起来。

二宫发出可怜兮兮的呜咽，口腔里被填满没有一丝空隙，下巴酸痛的不行，嘴巴被操让他的身子更加燥热，刚刚被手指疼爱过的肉穴又情不自禁的回味起被侵入的滋味。

小家伙哭的喘不上气了樱井才把性器从他的嘴里抽了出来，虽然他想把精液射在他的脸上和嘴里，但插进他的屁股里似乎才是现在最好的选择。二宫已经被折腾的再也没有挑衅成年人的力气，他绵软着身子任由樱井摆布，大腿被架到了樱井的肩膀上时他又淌出一股液体，硕大的龟头刚进入他的穴口时就换来热情的吸咬。

“咿…好大，会被撑坏的…”二宫害怕却又隐隐期待，他头晕目眩，肉棒一寸一寸的捣开他的穴肉挤进了深处，两个人的身体完美的契合到了一起。被湿热的甬道包裹着的感觉过于舒爽，樱井的额头冒出细密的汗一手环住了二宫的腰下固定住他就开始摆动起结实的下身。

粗硬的巨物横冲直撞，随着晃动的动作他的胯部和小家伙的臀肉相撞发出啪啪的响声回荡在休息室里，他干的愈发用力，每次都抽出大半截后再尽根挺入，柱身上沾满二宫体内的液体让他的进入的更加顺畅。

“知道错了吗？”樱井每说出一个音节就角度刁钻的顶一下他的前列腺，又低头去咬他挺立的乳尖，尖锐的牙齿衍着乳根摩擦，舌尖又重重的舔舐过凹陷处，二宫像条脱水的鱼一样无力的躺在樱井的身下，难言的快感侵袭着他的神经，他甜腻的呻吟里都染上了哭腔，“啊…知，知道了呜…”

刚认完错体内的肉棒就大力的顶撞起来，他大开着双腿迎合着男人的操弄，源源不断的快感从敏感点向着全身蔓延，他的肉茎酸胀，眼前都是模糊一片。

“小和的里面紧紧的咬着我，”樱井的手臂撑在二宫的身体两侧，漂亮的肌肉弧线上亮晶晶的淌着汗珠，愈发凶猛的干着身下的小家伙，他浅出深插的碾摩着他穴内的敏感点，把人干的放荡的呻吟着，“看起来直肠很健康呢。”

二宫听不得大尺度的话羞红了脸不敢看他，身体却诚实的给出了反应，他的小穴下意识的缩紧讨好着能给他带来至高快感的肉棒。樱井越看越觉得自己的小朋友可爱的紧，只想把他操的哭唧唧的求饶，让他喊出“最喜欢翔酱”这种话才放过他。

樱井每天都在期待着那一天的到来，却不着急。从很早以前两个人都心照不宣，他喜欢二宫，同样也接受他不坦率的性格，他在等着他的小朋友长大。

“我喜欢你。”樱井吻过他颤抖的眼睫，和肉乎乎的鼻头，抵着他的额头轻声说着。二宫呜咽着到达了极限，他颤抖着腰部射出了已经稀薄的浊液，浇湿了樱井的白大褂。高潮中的穴肉痉挛着吸咬着樱井的茎身，他猛烈抽插了几下后抽出性器射在了他的腿间。

男人喘息着压在他身上，炽热的气息打在他的颈侧，二宫的心跳太快了，心脏就快要从嗓子眼蹦出来，他挣扎了一番还是环住了樱井的脖子小声地说，“快点起来啦翔酱…不是还有工作吗…”

事后樱井倒是神清气爽的提高了工作效率，很快就到了换班时间，他把沾满两人体液的白大褂塞进了包里，穿上了自己的外套打开了休息室的门。门后的小家伙听到他的动静站了起来，傍晚夕阳的余晖投过窗子洒在他的身上，二宫的脸上还透着粉红，露出一个甜软的笑。

“一起回家吧，翔酱。”


End file.
